


Missing In Action

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (All Media Types), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fox is an insensitive asshole, Fuck Fox lives >:(, No spoilers bc I don’t have Smash I’m just writing about it lol :, Post World Of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Kirby’s goodnight-kiss ritual is interrupted by a missing captain. Needless to say, they aren’t happy that he’s missing.





	Missing In Action

It’s evening in the Smash Mansion. Everyone has finished their matches, and the lights in the halls are dimmed so as to not disturb any resting fighters. Pichu digs up her special Kelpsy Berry pajamas, Ryu angrily brushes his teeth for twenty minutes, and King Dedede puts on four layers of face masks to Meta Knight’s dismay (He knows he’ll have to pick it out of Dedede’s feathers all morning.). Everything is as it should be. Though, there’s still something that has to happen before _everyone_ can truly rest for the night. And that is Kirby’s goodnight kisses.

Ever since the incident with Galeem, Kirby’s gone to every fighter’s door every single night to kiss them goodnight, just to make sure they’re okay and still there. Most of the roster respected this habit. Kirby saved them, after all, it’s the least they can do to ease their worries. 

Though.. There’s _one_ fighter who doesn’t feel it’s necessary. And that is Captain Fox McCloud. Fox doesn’t like that he has to be in his room at 8:30 every night, even if he can go back out afterwards. He finds it annoying, and only really goes back to his room at 8:30 because everyone else does. It would be pointless to stand and wait for everyone to come back. 

But tonight was different. Fox was in the middle of a routine inspection of his Arwing at around the time Kirby made their rounds, and he didn’t feel it was all too awful to skip the goodnight kiss tonight. _The kid should be over this by now anyways,_ he thought, _It’s been two months, and the rest of us are fine._ A few fighters pass Fox on their way back to their rooms.

“Aren’t you going back to your room? Kirby’s going to be really upset if you aren’t in there..” Luigi says. Fox rolls his eyes. 

“Kirby’ll be fine. They’re a warrior, aren’t they? They’ll get over it if I’m not there for one silly goodnight kiss.” Luigi knows that Kirby won’t just brush off Fox not being there, but he’s too anxious to press on. Fox is intimidating, and Luigi’s not trying to get yelled at, so he just continues onwards to his room. 

A few minutes pass. It’s 8:30 on the dot. Kirby heads off on their journey around the mansion to check on everyone, starting with Incineroar. The door slowly creaks open, catching the Pokémon's attention. He realizes who’s at the door, and turns away from their sandbag to face the little puffball. Kirby walks over to Incineroar and puts their paws up in the air, letting the big cat pick them up with a giggle. 

“Poyopoyo!” Kirby waves their paws up and down. They loved being picked up, especially by someone as tall as Incineroar! As for Incineroar, he’s taken well to Kirby. He understands what happened to Kirby, and wants to help with whatever he can. Kirby leans forward to kiss Incineroar on the nose, drops down from his paws and waves goodbye to the Pokémon, off to the next door. 

Joker was next on their list. Kirby knocks gently on the door until he opens it. He instantly smiles once he sees that it’s Kirby. Kirby pats at Joker’s ankles until he kneels down, allowing them to climb up onto his lap. Joker rubs the top of Kirby’s head gently. He doesn’t totally know what happened with this Galeem character, but he knows that it affected Kirby really badly, and Joker’s happy to help Kirby feel better. He’s proud of how far they’ve come with physical contact. A month ago, Kirby couldn’t have anyone touch them without them panicking and running away. Now, Kirby’s happy to crawl into Joker’s lap and have their head pet. 

“Heya, Kirby! You’re here for your goodnight kiss, huh?” Kirby looks up and nods. Joker lifts Kirby up to face-level and lets Kirby kiss his forehead gently, then putting them down and waving goodbye to the puffball. Once the door is shut and Kirby was off at the next room, Joker returns to their phone.. And a chain of texts. Why did Morgana want to know so much about Pikachu’s fur texture? That’s creepy! 

Twenty minutes pass. Fox is still inspecting his ship. Kirby’s just given Wolf his goodnight kiss, and is on to Fox’s room. They push the door open enthusiastically, expecting to see Fox sitting on his bed and waiting just for them! It made Kirby so happy to know that Fox waited for them. But, Kirby didn’t see Fox waiting impatiently on their bed like always. They instead were greeted with an empty room and a pit in their stomach. 

“Poyoyo?” They call through the room, stepping inside to see if Fox was hiding. But Fox isn’t under the bed, or in the closet, or under the covers.. Or in his room at all. The pit in Kirby’s stomach gets worse. They can only think that the worst has happened, and that Fox has been possessed again and that they won’t be able to save them and he’s probably in _so much pain_.. 

Kirby’s thoughts start spiraling. They sit down on the floor of Fox’s room and start crying, covering their eyes with their paws shakily. The first to hear Kirby’s wailing is Marth, in the room just across from Fox’s. He puts down his book and listens closer, and what he hears breaks his heart. _Poor Kirby’s upset again.. I wonder what could be wrong this time._ He thinks to himself before leaving his room to find Kirby. 

It wasn’t a very intensive search, as Marth spots Kirby as soon as he leaves his room. He walks over to the puffball and removes their paws from their eyes so they could see that they aren’t alone. 

“Kirby, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Marth asks quietly. It was always best to keep quiet around Kirby when they’re having one of their breakdowns, the loud noises only worsen their condition. Kirby points up to the empty bed with a sob. 

“P-Popoyoo, poy..” Kirby wails. Marth wasn’t totally proficient in puffball baby-speak, but he was pretty sure that Kirby was upset over Fox not being in his room. 

“It’s okay, Kirby, I’m sure Fox is alright. Maybe he just forgot to come to his room for his goodnight kiss. I know he wouldn’t ignore it on purpose, because he cares a lot about you..” Marth knows that Fox is annoyed by Kirby’s nightly routine. But.. Marth can’t just tell Kirby that. It’ll break their heart. 

Kirby’s crying has caught the attention of two more fighters: Simon and Ridley. They travel down to Fox’s room to see the commotion, and are not surprised by the sight. Kirby has many breakdowns, and while it is sad.. It isn’t out of the ordinary. Simon kneels down by Kirby’s side while Ridley waits at the door. 

“Child Kirby. What is it that causes you to wail this way?” Simon asks rather bluntly. Kirby points back up at Fox’s bed with a loud wail. 

“Yopoyoyoyopoyoo...” They sob, waving frantically up at Fox’s bed. This instantly connects in Ridley’s shit ass dinosaur brain, and he is filled with anger. How _dare_ McCloud skip Kirby’s goodnight kiss?! Doesn’t he know how much Kirby’s been through? That insensitive dick piercing! Ridley stomps off to wherever Fox may be. Meanwhile, Simon and Marth continue to try and comfort Kirby in any way they can. Simon remembers a trick that would calm Richter down when he was young and picks Kirby up in his arms, cradling them like a baby. 

“There there, child. It’s alright. The Captain is well, he will return soon I’m sure.” Simon rocks Kirby in his arms slowly. He hopes he’s doing alright at this comforting, he’s a little rusty. Richter hasn’t needed to be rocked in decades, after all. Alas, Simon’s rocking doesn’t work, as Kirby continues their incessant wailing and shaking ever still. 

Ridley returns with Fox in tow. He drops him off and walks back off to his room. Ridley needs his beauty rest! Fox steps into the room, immediately earning dirty looks from Marth and Simon. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve skipping Kirby’s goodnight kiss. Look what you’ve done! They’re so upset.. You come here and apologize.” Marth scolds. Fox only then notices Kirby, sobbing uncontrollably in Simon’s arms. He taps the puffball’s head, catching their attention. They gasp shakily. 

“Poyopoyopopyo!!” They cry, jumping out of Simon’s arms to latch onto Fox. Fox could feel the guilt pooling in his stomach. He really _is_ an insensitive dick piercing. The poor kid was so upset, all because he couldn’t sit in his room for five minutes and let Kirby kiss him goodnight. Fox wrapped his arms around Kirby and scratched the top of their head gently. 

“I’m sorry, kid.. I won’t miss this ever again, okay? My mistake..” Fox says guiltily. Kirby looks up at him and blinks away some of their tears, just staring for a moment. Fox stares back. Kirby leans up and finally gets in their goodnight kiss to the tip of Fox’s snout, sniffling. Fox can’t help but smile a little. He stands up with Kirby in tow. 

“Alright, you little rascal, it’s past your bedtime! Let’s get you to bed, huh?” Kirby smiles shakily, waving their paws. 

“Popoyo!” They giggle. Fox carries Kirby off to their bedroom and tucks them into bed, patting the top of their head. 

“G’night, Kirby. Sweet dreams.” Fox hesitantly kisses the top of Kirby’s head and waves goodbye as he exits the room. Maybe the goodnight kisses aren’t so bad after all. Giving one felt pretty nice, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> carly’s back on their bullshit! i’ve been having kind of a writer’s block and kind of a lack of ideas bc all i can think about is my s/o <3 (btw jackie if ur reading this ilysm <333)


End file.
